Strange Desires
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: "Actually Masaki-san, he's just a friend, My heart belongs to some one else...Hehee" IchiRuki, IchiHime, RenRuki, and RenHime! Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Um HI! it's been a while hasn't it ehehehehe *Sweat-drops* Anyway I thought if this little story. I will try to update my other stories so please don't kill me! *Hides In fear***

"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..." ~ Nicholas Sparks

Chapter 1

Orihime Inoue 16 years old Love Interest: Ichigo Kurosaki 17 year old Punk.

Renji Abarai 16 years old Love Interest: Rukia Kuchiki 17 year old Tomboy.

They two young teens madly in love with their Feisty counterparts, it has been nine years to been exact, when they meet in their Childhood. Renji and Orihime had hopes that the ones they loved would returned they're passionate emotions. But Sadly they were both mistaken_. _

"Thank you Tatsuki, you made me grow guts to tell Ichigo how I feel." the young buxom beauty smiled as she looked at the hallway ahead of her. Little did she know Ichigo too was planning to tell his beloved one as well.

"Now where could they be..." she let her mind wonder when a familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

"Rukia I've been meaning to tell you this for a long ass time..."

"Is That..." Orihime said.

"What Idiot I don't h-have a-all d-day..."

This was weird Rukia never in her entire life did she stuttered, then Orihime let her brain sink the Information in then she let out a short startled gasp.

"No, way..." she very knew the only time Rukia stuttered was when she Like/loved a boy.

Renji couldn't believe his ears. The love of his life since childhood having feelings towards Ichigo... his Best friend.

"I-I..." Ichigo eyes shifted to the left as red tinted across his cheeks joined by Rukia.

Renji snapped out of his thoughts and resumed to put his ear on the door. "Please no..." He Whispered as his nails scrapped the wood on the door.

"Love You."

"Me Too..." *Note there are two doors, One in the left, other right*

Renji and Orihime's Entire World Shattered and while they're Hearts Crumbled little by little they're Eyes widening in shock and neglection. Tears both filled their eyes and slowly slid one followed after the other.

"Why.." The two teens whispered but loud enough for the new couple to hear. Rukia and Ichigo turned their heads to the doors. Ichigo one and Rukia the other.

"Hey,did you hear something just now?."

"Yeah, I'll check this door. Ichigo check the other one."

The red-pineapple head sprinted, while the auburn-haired girl ran both dropping the presents they had in they're grip. Just in time too, because the two teens had just opened the doors. They looked both left and right until they saw something glint in the floor.

"Huh.."

Ichigo picked up a little key chain shaped like pair of wings, it had words engraved that said "4ever Together, Never apart 3" . Ichigo lips curved into a smile. And he shoved into his pocket as he returned to Rukia.

She found something similar but it was a necklace with a Heart with a pair of Angel Wings and Words that said "Our Love Will Forever Live on". Rukia smiled so brightly the she could've taken Renji's breath she slowly lifted it up and slipped it on. The jet-haired girl gripped it on last time and she ran back.

Orihime P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could until I screeched a stop. My tears freely slid down my feminine frame, my eyes all puffy, cheeks red and sniffling.

"Oh Ichigo... why do I love you so?.." I said.

Then I felt something hard hit my face and looked up.

_Rain._

It was coming down hard.

I smiled "Rain..When the Sky and Earth Connect... Sora you saw me have my heart-broken and you got worried about me so you decided to let rain fall to comfort me huh?..."

Then I heard the lighting boom and I smiled even more. I let the rain pour, making me soaking wet as I hugged myself, I made myself one with the droplets of water and I smelled the world around me. "It smells like...Mother Nature...So calming I feel better now...All my Troubles Completely Gone."

Then I felt something like it was hugging me and cracked my eyes open slowly and saw a person-figure a few seconds my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I saw No other than Sora Smiling.

"Sora..."

_"Don't Cry Hime... Be Brave, Don't Cry Over Someone Who Doesn't See... how much you care about him, cheer up he'll soon realize your love for him, don't show him how vulnerable you are..."_

"Big..Brother..."

_"Be Happy, don't dwell in your misery... you'll always have Tatsuki,and you are never alone in this world...And Please Remember that I will always be there for you even If I am Dead.I'll take care of you all the way from the Heavens..Smile for your friends. You ARE the Sunshine Tatsuki and the Others... And you are the Center of His Universe and His Sunshine When Skys are grey..." _

"Who's Center of Universe and Sunshine?."

_He Smiled "You'll see...just not now..." _

"..."

_"Farewell, Take good care.." _

"Bye..."

With that his figure Disappeared into the raining sky as I Wiped my tears way and smiled. When I heard footsteps approaching.I whipped my head around and saw no other than the Man that I loved and his Beloved holding hands and an Umbrella.

"Orihime?."

Normal P.O.V

"Oh Ichigo, Rukia what a coincidence."

"What Are you doing here out in the Rain?!." Ichigo scolded.

"Uh well you see ehehehe..."

"Ichigo, let Orihime be she has her reasons." The Petite girl assured him.

"Like Hell!, She might get sick or Worse!."

Orihime flushed bright pink while Rukia let a big sigh.

"Leave Her Be, she is an grown teenage girl she doesn't need you babying her."

" I Am Not Fucking Babying her!, I'm just worried that she might get sick!."

"In other words you _ARE _babying her.."

"GO TO HELL!."

Rukia felt a vein pop out on her temple.

"What DID YOU TELL ME?!."

Before Ichigo could answer, the auburn beauty spoke.

"Ne, Rukia , Ichigo's right I might get sick Standing here in the rain..I was about to leave anyway I'm sorry for worrying you so..."

"Orihime..."

"Anyways...Tatsuki will probably be worried if I don't hurry so Good Bye oh and I hope you two will be happy together." She winked at the last part.

Both Ichigo and Rukia Flushed bright red when they realized she saw them holding hands and quickly let go and then saw her retreating figure, after she was completely gone, Ichigo felt a strange tug in his heart .

"The Hell?, why do I feel sad for some weird reason?." he scowled. Rukia noticed this and asked "Hey you alright?."

"Errr...Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok..."

"Let's go tell the news to My family.."

"Sure."

They once again intertwined their fingers and walked towards the carrot top's house.

**A/N:**So yeah Whatcha think?. I will have the 2nd chapter by tomorrow or in a few days. Anyway Review!. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 Enjoy! **

"If I love you more than you love me, I'm as good as dead. Yet I can't make myself take it back. I can't just walk away from you, because every time you pass by me without smiling, without touching my hand, or at least making eye contact, it feels like I'm dying inside." ~Rachel Vincent, Shift

**Chapter 2 **

Renji's P.O.V.

I feel something warm hit my face and cracked open my eyes to see the damn Sunlight, it's brightness blinded me. "Ack!." My eyes burned and I rubbed them furiously. After the pain subsided I went to the restroom to brush my teeth and hair into my usual hairstyle. After a few minutes I grabbed my bag and locked the door.

After walking that felt like forever I arrived and stood there glaring at the School Gate, I glued myself to the floor unable to move a muscle,my thoughts went back to the events that happened between Rukia and That _Bastard_. My heart felt like it was stabbed by thousands of needles, blood oozing out of the wounds unable to heal.

When giggling was heard, I dared to look at the source. I then saw a flash of black and orange hair pass me. I stared at the two, Rukia didn't say hello or good morning, it's like when she's with _him_, feeling his presence is the only thing in her mind, I'm Invisible.

"It Pains you doesn't it?." a voice chimed in.

"Huh?."

"It's Ok Renji, I know what your feeling.."

"Orihime?."

"Yup the One and ONLY."

"About what you said earlier..."

"Yes?."

"This Thing in my chest is killing me."

"Hehe Don't worry I'll help you get through it!."

"H-How?."

"Easy by telling you this...If the person you love deeply doesn't notice your feelings..then they weren't to be.."

I was speechless here I was Moping around like a freakin' love sick bastard while Orihime is Smiling a Real one not forced or I knew it, I felt a smile on my face.

"Alright let's head to Class.."

"Ok."

Orihime and I walked in side by side, I could hear everyone gasp and eyes focusing on us. When Tatsuki came up with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well, Well, Well, I never Excepted this...Pineapple head and my Best friend coming in together, not in a million years."

"Shut it Tatsuki."

"Please Tatsuki, leave him be." I heard Orihime strictly say.

"Soorry, Hime."

"Ugh.."

Today was going to be a long day.

Occhi-sensei was blabbing about World War II, while I was lost in my thoughts. Wondering how Orihime was that brave, facing her lover with his Lover. I looked up to see the auburn haired goddess who was seating a few seats in front of me soaking all the Information about the stupid War. What I least excepted was that Ochi-sensei called upon me.

"Abarai."

"Huh?." I spoke.

"What did I just say?."

"Uh...I don't know."

"Well Pay attention!, As I was saying The world war II know as the Second world war lasted from 1939 to 1945.."

I saw Orihime smiling at me, which made my Stomach feel funny and my cheeks glaze with red. I shook my head and returned my own smile. I could feel chocolate-brown glare at my figure, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 5 minutes passed and I could still feel him staring at the bell rang, I let out a sigh in relief I saw Orihime run up to my desk.

"Renji want to eat Lunch together?."

Whoa, I didn't expect this but I redundantly smiled and agreed.

"Yay!, I'll wait for you outside ok?."

"Yeah."

Orihime walked out. And I let out a sigh. I stood from my seat and packed my stuff while taking out my lunch box,then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Ichigo, with Rukia at his side. I sneered.

"What?."

"Since when you and Inoue are buddy buddy?." he said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"What's it to you?."

"I swear if I find out you hurt her in anyway I will..."

"Why would I hurt her? She's too sweet I would never do something like that to some one so innocent like her, Besides a stupid Jerk already Hurt her."

"What? Tell me who the fuck it is!."

"No, I see him right in front of me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?."

I pushed him aside went to meet up with Orihime, I heard him growl while I let a smirk creep up my face.

Normal P.O.V.

Rukia stared at the Renji's retreating to say she knew who he was talking about. Ichigo. She knew from the start that Orihime had a thing for him, it started as little crush but it got deeper than that. The auburn haired beauty Fell in Love and she fell _hard._ But her boyfriend was to dense, and it was so obvious. The way she would great him and blush whenever he was close or in her sights. How she would worry about him when he was late or hurt. God sometimes she wonders what the hell she saw in him.

Rukia let her eyes rest on Ichigo. She could tell he was furious at Renji for not telling who hurt Orihime, so she decided to tease him.

"Hey Ichigo... I Know who Renji was talking about."

"What? You do? Who?."

"Not telling~"

"Ruukkia."

"Hehehe, your so cute when you whine about something."

"Really?." Ichigo felt heat raising to his cheeks.

"Yup."

*Lunch with Orihime and Renji*

"So what did you bring Renji?."

"Uh...some ramen with shrimp, Orange soda, and a chocolate bar."

"Lucky! I brought Bread with Red bean paste, sushi with honey and wassabi, and Apple Juice!."

"Well...that's an uh... interesting combo..." Renji said with a sweat drop.

"You think so?, do you want to try some?."

"Uh...No Thanks.."

"But it's really Good!."

"Nah I'm alright."

"Well ok."

With that Orihime and Renji ate their Lunch in a peaceful silence. Renji enjoyed the silence, and he smiled while looking at the sky watching the clouds move one with the wind. To be honest He liked Orihime's Company, he was no longer sulking around like a moron but instead smiling. When he realized that she was the sun when skys are grey. He was really grateful if she hadn't come and cheered him up, he would be grumpy, emo, etc. etc.

"Hey Orihime..."

"Hmm?."

"Is it ok for me to consider you as a Best friend?."

"Mmhmm."

"Haha."

Orihime revealed her signature smile lighting up the whole school at the process. Making Renji once again smile without even noticing They were both unaware of Two brown eyes spying on them.

"Good Job Hime.." Tatsuki whispered and she went to back to Ichigo and the Co.

*Rooftop*

"Where can Orihime and Renji be?." Rukia asked.

"I Don't know, Tatsuki promised to bring them." a boy with bangs framing his face said.

"If you say so Uryu."

Chad just grunted.

"Well Tatsuki better hurry or else..."

"Or Else what Keigo?."

Keigo yelped and laughed nervously. "Oh nothing Tatsuki."

"So did you find Orihime and Renji?." Mizuiro asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah.."

"Well were are they?." Ichigo asked.

"They're eating together..."

Rukia,Ichigo,Chad,Keigo,Uryu, and Mizuiro all stopped on what they were doing and stared at Tatsuki with their eyes Wide.

"W-What?." Rukia choked out.

"They are eating together."

"..."

"And why didn't you invite them." Ichigo implied nervously.

"Because they were too busy smiling and Talking to each other and I didn't want interrupt plus they looked really and I mean Really Happy in each other's presence."

Ichigo and Rukia were to busy staring at the ground absorbing the Information. while Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu just looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well this is awkward." the karate champ whispered to herself. Just then Orihime came in through the doors.

"Tatsuki!."

All of them looked at her.

"Yeah?."

"I came to tell you, that I'm not going to walk home with you."

"Eh? What, Why?."

"Because Renji asked me to walk home with him and I just couldn't say no."

"..."

Ichigo just sat there staring at the buxom beauty with a hurt a expression. When Renji came in.

"Yo Orihime did you ask her?."

"Huh? I did just waiting for an answer."

"Ok."

"So is that ok Tatsuki?."

She smiled "Sure!."

"Ah Thank You Tatsuki you are the Best of the Best Friends."

"Sure Sure."

"Let's Go." Renji advised as he opened the door and went down stairs.

"A-Ah Ok. Bye Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ichigo, Rukia!." She waved as she climbed down the stairs.

Rukia and Ichigo stared Blankly at the closed doors.

"Whoa I never Knew Renji and Orihime were so close and they barely met just now." Keigo exclaimed.

"Keigo shut it.." Tatsuki warned.

"What I'm just stating the facts if this Keeps up Renji and the Princess are going to end up with each other!."

"Keigo..." Tatsuki warned once again she could feel Ichigo's anger raise.

"Why I'm just saying-"

No one had a chance to breathe or react, Ichigo's Fist already made contact with poor Keigo's jaw making him pass out on the Floor. Ichigo's bangs covered his eyes. Rukia gasped.

"That's a bunch of bullshit.. Renji and hime would never end up together." the carrot whispered the last part.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's voice called out to him.

"I'm sorry I just need some time alone.." with that Ichigo rushed out never looking back.

**A/N:Well this is a good place to stop. Cliffhanger! XD. So what do you think! R&R. Laters!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here chapter 3! and OMG I forgot the rights like two times! DX so here's 3x **

**I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything all rights to the amazing Tite Kubo! I just own my Imagination :) I'm sorry about my Grammer.**

"He broke my heart, and now it's raining, just to rub it in..." ~Alicia Keys

**Chapter 3**

Orihime's P.O.V

It's been 5 weeks since Ichigo and Rukia started dating. My heart..is still in distress, but that doesn't matter. I have Renji!. He's been my Emotional support.. like that time where I was about to yell in frustration, he reassured me that everything is going to be ok. Speaking of Renji, he said that he was going to pick me up.

I paced around the room, when I heard soft knock on the door. My face lit up into a smile. I let myself walk and opened it. There stood Renji Abarai One of my Closest Friends. First being Tatsuki, then Renji, then Uryu...Well you get the point!.

"Hey."

"Morn'."

"Let's roll."

"Ok whenever your ready."

"Come on."

I slid past him and turned to lock the door. Once it was locked, I went down the steps. With Renji following in pursuit. It was soundless, not one peep, all you could hear was my small footsteps and Renji's. When we heard laughter. I knew who it was right away.

"Oh No..."

"Orihime, Renji!." called the voice of a petite teen.

"..." Nothing came out of my mouth I just kept walking,like a mindless zombie. I heard a whisper.

"Orihime...are you feeling alright?."

"No...I can't respond back...I'm afraid that I might have a meltdown..." I replied.

"No need to worry!...I got this." (Dawn's line XD)

"That's when I worry the most..." (Lol Ash and Dawn's mom LineXD)

"Orihime?." the voice spoke again.

"Rukia, Ichigo, How've you been." Renji said.

Ichigo was with his usual scowl and grunted a "Hey". While Rukia smiled sweetly. Ichigo and I noticed Rukia's action, we then scowled. Well I did, Ichigo's just got deeper.

"Well let's go Renji." I said timidly.

"Eh?.. Oh ok...See ya later."

He then followed me leaving the two teens behind in our wake.

Normal P.O.V.

Rukia felt her heart burn down..it melted into a pile of red goop. Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. violet eyes met Chococlate-brown.

"Are you ok?." She could sense his concern.

"Y-Yeah, come let's go." As she turned to leave he gripped her wrist, he twirled her around and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widening for a few seconds but screwed them shut, and returned it.

They stood like that for minutes but to them it seemed like hours, Ichigo broke the kiss, long enough for them to catch their respiration. (I'm going all nerdy! XD)

"I-Idiot.." Rukia huffed. He gave her his trademark smirk "But I'm _your _Idiot."

*** Karakura High School ***

Renji and Orihime entered the classroom. "Good Morning Everyone!." Orihime greeted. Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad all looked up and smiled.

"Morn' Hime, Renji."

"Good Morning Orihime, Renji."

"Hey."

"Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad." Renji uttered.

"So...anything new?." Tatsuki questioned.

"Nope."

"Oh."

Rukia and Ichigo then made their entranced, of course she was in front and the orange haired boy right behind. Tatsuki sent a glare at the two dating teenagers. Orihime rested her hand on Tatsuki's arm, telling her that she will be alright.

The black belt champ glanced her a look, only to see her nod. Ochi-sensei came in after.

"Ok Chumps take your seats!."

The students scattered to their assigned seats.

"Chihiro Arumi!." Ochi-sensei took roll.

Orihime let her mind wander off into space and stared out the mind drifting into deep concentration. Tatsuki let her eyes explore around the room, her Dark brown orbs landed on a certain buxom beauty. She paid real close attention on her facial expression. Tatsuki's eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Orihime Inoue!."

"Eh?...Oh... Here!."

"Pay attention next time Inoue."

Orihime flushed in embarrassment "Y-Yes Ochi-sensei."

Tatsuki shook her head, she knew that was so like Orihime, her mind wandering all over the place.

"Ok, open your notebooks, we are going to talk about The Asuka Period." Ochi said while writing it down on the board.

Renji's P.O.V.

I groaned, I hated history. It's so complicated, learning about stupid wars or Japanese Periods. I hit my head against my desk, ending with a loud thud.I lifted my head to see Ochi-sensei glaring daggers at me and tapping her foot angrily.

"Do you have a Problem Abarai?."

"Uh... No Miss."

"I thought so...now shut up and face the chalk board!."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." I stuttered.

She nodded with satisfaction and returned her contemplation to the board.I took out my notebook and left it there closed. I stared blankly at the board, no sign of interest on my face. I heard a stifled giggle coming from the front, I see Orihime giggling to herself. I grinned sheepishly.

"During this period, the proto-Japanese Yamato polity gradually became a centralized state, defining and applying a code of governing laws, such as the Taika Reforms and Taihō Code..."

I'm losing it, too much learning. I prayed that first period wouldn't be so boring or lame. My eyes scanned the room for something interesting, when Violet orbs locked eye contact with me.I jumped back in surprise. I felt my palms get all sweaty and my forehead too started to drip beads of sweat.

"Somebody...help!." I yelled in my mind.

"Rukia."

Rukia blinked a few times before snapping her head towards ochi-sensei.  
"Yes?."

"Stop staring off into space, now glue your eyes on me!."

"Hai...Sorry Sensei."

I exhaled deeply. That was a close one. I'm going to thank Miss Ochi after school...maybe. After that little incident with _her_, I decided to actually learn something about the Asuka period. Ochi-Sensei continued on, I scribbled down every single fact on my notebook. The bell rang signaling for 2nd period..finally!.

"Ok class, remember to do your homework!."

Whoa, she sure can yell. I packed all of my things, I glanced and saw Orihime walk up to me.

"Ready?."

"Yeah." I responded and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Okie-dokie!."

I snorted.

"Aww don't be a buzzkill." She stuck out her tongue. I chuckled. So Adorable.

Wait did I just call her Adorable?...This is getting weirder and weirder each second.I shook my head out of these thoughts Orihime was ahead, catching me offguard and I immediately ran after her.

"Hold Up!."

Normal P.O.V.

Renji caught up with Orihime, who had a grin plastered on her face. When they stumbled upon the two couple kissing rather heatedly. The two teen looked at each other than back at them and back at each other. A smirk appeared on the pineapple's head face, while a devious smile on the auburn haired beauty.

"Whoo! Get A Room You Two!." Renji exclaimed rather loudly. Making the young couple break their heated make out session.

"R-R-Renji, O-O-Orihime?!." Ichigo yelled in bewilderment.

"Yup, Wow Ichigo, Rukia I never imagined you two would go so far in your relationship! Oh I can just hear the little footsteps of your babies running amok ." Orihime squealed.

At this moment both Ichigo and Rukia turned red as a tomato, with a laughing Renji and a squealing Orihime. Time passed and they eventually calmed down.

"Well,Renji let's go to class before we're late, Bye-bye~"

The Buxom beauty walked off, Renji waved a farewell and pursued after Orihime. Leaving the petite girl and the scowling teen dumbfounded.

Orihime's P.O.V.

A sigh escaped my lips.

That was fun...I can't believe I pulled it off!. Renji with me makes me more courageous, and self-contained!.I don't feel so sad or distress anymore. I can face them everyday, every hour, and every week!.Uh..if Renji is there that is! if not..I'm Doomed!.

"Orihime?." Renji waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?." I said.

"Are you alright?, you spaced out."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About Ichigo?."

My honey-grey eyes widen, and for a minute there I swore his voice had a hint of poisonous venom.

"No, It was about me being Non-depressed!."

"Huh..seriously?."

"Yup because with you, I feel nothing when I face them!." I grinned while grabbing a hold of his hands.

I locked eyes with him, I couldn't break our intense stare. I see those emotions flash. _Love, Passion, Sadness, Confusion.._

"Uh..." he spoke.

"Yes?..." I whispered.

I seemed lost in those heavenly brown pupils. Our foreheads made contact.I closed my thoughts drifted away from reality and the only thing on my mind was Renji. Minutes hours, even Days passed..I'm overdoing it I know..It's just..me with this funny,care-free red-head makes I, Orihime Inoue feel this sensation, that not even Ichigo could make feel this wondrous emotion. I felt so protected, safe, relaxed, _loved_...

Slowly we leaned forward, our lips only a few inches away. A piece of my locks slipped, only to have Renji grab it. It was only a matter seconds until my lips connect with his.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I wanted to ask Orihime, fine Renji too. If they wanted to eat lunch with Rukia and the others. I followed the way they went...I arrive to the scene and I witness them forehead to forehead. They looked so pleased and peaceful with each other's company. _Disgusting. _I winced. I observed silently, to see if they did anything else. Then like lighting had struck my whole body, I saw them leaning towards. _Shit!._ They going to kiss!. _Fuck this._

I sprinted and pulled Orihime away from Renji. My fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards.

"RENJI!." She screeched his name.

"You Son of a Bitch.." Renji hissed.

Orihime struggled against my grip, trying to flee. What I did not is expect was she kicking me in the balls..yes the balls. My arms freed her as the damn pain flow through my entire body. I groaned. Tatsuki taught her well, fuck this hurts like HELL!. She then slapped me across the face, leaving a big red mark on my cheek. Wow This stings!. I see Orihime run to Renji, her facial expression full of Concern and lots of it, her face bright red due to the anger.

"Damn..." I huffed through breaths.

"R-Renji.." I could hear her voice crack.

Man, I'm a huge ass. I tried to stand body wobbling all over the place.I felt a shadow fall over me and look up to see no other than a Very enraged Orihime. My blood went cold. I screwed my eyes shut.

"I HATE YOU! ICHIGO!HOW DARE YOU COME AND PUNCH RENJI IN THE FACE! I NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AS LONG AS I'M STILL BREATHING!." she bellowed in anger and gave me one more slap before grabbing Renji by the hand and storming off.

My eyes then opened everything going blurry. I'm not seriously gonna cry right?...I then felt hot prickly tears ran down my red cheek. Nope I am. I wonder if she knows how much her words stung. My heart felt like a whole bunch of knifes stabbed right through it. Why I'm such a selfish, and pathetic asshole. Orihime is my friend and I'm in love Rukia Yet...My Heart aches ...but is that how I really feel? or is this love for Rukia fake?.

**A/N: well!This Is a good place to finish! Mwahahaha!R&R! Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg! I found out that Ichigo's Mother is a Quincy! Oops spoiler! Sorry but my jaw dropped in awe. I was like Gasp! And the weirder part she Looks so much like Orihime..Same personality,smile, looks..Etc. but yeah and I'm sorry for the major spoiler alert!. Here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach, only my imagination!. **

"If you're gonna leave, I wish you'd just leave. Why do you keep coming back if you're not going to stay? Because even when you're gone, you're never really gone... I won't get over it if you keep coming back. Losing you once was hard enough. And now you're here again and everything's coming back. I'm going to get screwed. And I can't do it again." ~Brodi Ashton, Everneath

**Chapter 4**

Renji's P.O.V.

Everything happened so quickly. One mintue I call Ichigo a bastard the next thing I know is A very furious Orihime. She looked even more scarier than Rukia. Her Eyes full of hatred and Frustration.I never seen this side of her before. I bet not even Ichigo has seen side of her. Wow, Am I really close to Orihime that she shows me her hidden self?...I don't know. I felt something sting, I flinched.

"Ouch."

"Stay Still Renji, Please.." her voice low and soft, my eyes squinted.

I never heard her voice so soft.

This a major accomplishment. Score!. So all I have to do is calm her down.

"Orihime I'm alright..."

"No Your Not!." I could see the water in her eyes.

"I'm telling the-"

"NO! Renji! your hurt!."

I sighed. "Tell you what, After this I'll buy us some Ice cream, my treat."

"R-Renji.."

"So, is it a deal?."

"Deal."

I grinned. She smiled.

_Orihime is really like the Sun.._

*Ice Cream Shop*

"Good evening How may help you day?." The cashier smiled. _So Fake._

"Ah, I'll have a double Chocolate scoop."

"And I will have Pineapple Surprise!." Orihime chirped in after me.

"Ok, So Pineapple Surprise, and Double Chocolate scoop. Is that all?."

"Yeah."

"Alrighty that will be $5.95."

I pulled out my wallet and payed him $6, he gave me $0.05 in return.

"Thank you."

We took a seat next to window. I stared out the casement. (That's means window!). There was an awkward silence between us. However Orihime spoke up.

"Renji."

"Hm?."

"How long have you been in Love with R-Rukia?."

I glanced. "For 3 years.."

"O-Oh..."

"But.." I continued.

"Eh?."

"I'm falling in love with someone else." Her eyes gawked me in pure shock.

"Really?."

"Yes."

"Wow she must be so Lucky to have your love." I swore I heard frustration in her voice.

"So what about you?."

"3 years..."

"I see.."

"Yet...I'm finding myself falling in love too."

"Ah."

"Heehee."

"That guy sure is lucky.." I said trying to hide my disappointment. _Epic fail._

We looked at each other not caring about the world around us. Luckily the cashier made us break eye contact. Whew!

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I handed Orihime her ice cream. I returned to my seat. we ate our ice cream quietly no city sounds just bird's chirping.

"Um..."

I lift my gaze and gave her my full attention.

"C-c-can you promise something?."

"Sure, what is it?."

"S-s-stay with me no matter what a-a-and don't fall for some else..."

"Of Course." This is very peculiar. She beamed her signature smile.

"Arigato Renji!."

"Anytime."

Orihime's P.O.V.

I can't stop grinning silly. I'm just sooo Happy!. Renji promised me that he won't fall for another girl. I hope I will have time to conquer his heart. There...you have it I'm in love with Renji-Kun!. Oops..hehe.. spilled the beans. I don't know how this all happened. It's just did. Renji is one amazing Guy!, he's funny, sweet, kind, calm. Nothing like _him._ Rukia sure is blind not noticing Renji-Kun!. Haha...I call him like that in my mind while outside me thoughts I'm calling him Renji!.

"Orihime?." His voice so angelic-like.

"H-Huh?." I replied dreamily.

"Uh..you ok cuz your spacing out and sighing dreamily."

"Oh! Um!...Heheh." My face lit up.

"Now your turning red...are you sick? do you need me to take you home?."

I'm losing it, they way he worries about me and how I get lost in his my legs all wobbly. I should stop daydreaming now, he's probably concern.I snapped out of thoughts and looked to see our noses touching.I squeaked. I gaped at his lips. I wonder if they're soft. there was space between us, but I closed it. I could feel his eyes widen then he screwed them shut.I felt him return it.

Normal P.O.V.

Tatsuki and the others were up for ice cream too when The karate champion gasped. All of their mouths hanged open. They saw Renji and Orihime kissing. Keigo dam broke.

"RENJI! Oh Why! My Precious Hime-Chan!." he cried hysterically as he slid down the window. Thus annoying the hell out of the black haired girl who stomped his head.

"Ow.."

"Whoot!, Go Hime!."

Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro kept their eyes glued on the pair.

"Interesting.." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Agreed." Mizuiro replied.

"I never thought..." Chad paused.

"Wahh the agony!."

"Oh stuff it you pervert."

"Renji had it in him." the silent giant continued.

Just then the couple had appeared.

"Tatsuki?." The voice of a orange-haired boy spoke. Tatsuki whirled around.

"Ichigo,Rukia, What a surprise whatcha doing here?." she told them trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well me and Rukia decided to get ice cream so."

"UH...Um.. You can't get ice cream!."

"Why?."

"B-B-Because they're hard and really stale!."

"So we'll just ask for a refund if that happens."

"N-N-No!."

"Why the hell not?."

"Cuz I said so and Let's go to that new Ice cream shop that's alway across town!."

"What for?, this one's closer..."

"No!, come on let's all go together." His childhood friend said while pushing both him and his girlfriend towards the other direction.

"What's your problem Tatsuki?!."

"N-N-Nothing!."

Renji broke their gentle kiss and stared at her with a embarrassed and confused expression.

Orihime's P.O.V. (Again)

"!, I'm sorry I just wanted to taste the ice cream!." I frantically explained. Nice one Orihime. He'll know your lying.

"O-Oh s-so...d-did i-it t-taste o-ok?." he stuttered.

"I-It t-tasted a-amazing and s-soft." I laughed anxiously. *Mental face-palm*

"G-Good t-to k-know."

My face turned bright red as a tomato.I scratched the back of my head.

"Let us leave." I smiled.

"Since when did you talk all fancy?."

"Eh, hehehe."

I threw away my ice cream and exited the shop with renji behind me. When I stepped out I saw Tatsuki's retreating figure.

"Huh, Isn't that Tatsuki?." Renji asked.

"Yeah, I wonder."

Normal P.O.V.

Tatsuki managed to get them across town.

"Ok Genius where's the shop?."

"Oh I just remembered There's no shop!."

Ichigo felt a vein pop on the side of his head and he growled angrily. "_Tatsuki_..."

"Oh! I have to go now! Bye." Tatsuki replied as her feet turned into mini-wheels and zoomed away.

"I have to go to the restroom." Chad informed as he left leaving Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro in the carrot-top's wrath.

"Bye!." That was all keigo said and he ran off.

"Yeah see you." Mizuiro waved and sprinted.

"Good-bye!." Uryu for the first time ever jogged away.

"..." was the only thing Rukia could say.

"_They're sooo dead_."

"Ichigo, com'n let's go back to the shop."

"Alright." He mumbled.

*Ice cream shoppie!*

The glass doors opened and the little bell rang.

"Sigh." The cashier (who was now replaced by a girl)

"Um Miss?." Rukia waved her hand in the girl's face.

She blinked a few times. "Oh I'm sorry about that...It's Just I saw the cutest Couple ever!."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and asking in unison. "Which couple?."

"Oh! it was a boy with red hair tied up in a ponytail, and the scariest tattoos, and a girl with beautiful long silky auburn hair!."

The expression showed hurt, confusion,and anger.

"So started like this!...the boy had their noses touching, I heard her squeak in surprise, she stared deeply into his dark brown orbs and the next thing I know she closed the gap between them, I saw the boy's eyes widen in shock but he soon screwed them shut, kissed her back, and after a 5 minutes she broke the kiss!."

Now the two teens were with dark expressions and vein coming out on their temple.

"And you won't believe what excused she used!." the young woman squealed in excitement.

"O-Oh _what did she say_..."

"She said and I quote "I'm sorry I just wanted to taste the ice cream!"."

"I-Is that all." Ichigo said intrigued.

"Hmm oh!, they just walked out like nothing ever happened."

"Thank you bye." They both forced a smile and existed the shop.

"You're an Idiot." The male cashier bluntly told her.

"W-What?."

"I could see the anger in their eyes."

"Oooohhh."

"Why do I have you as my co-worker?."

"Hey!."

*Ichigo's house*

"Welcome home Ichi-" Isshin usually greet but stopped in his mid-air kick in the progress.

"Shut up Goat chin!." he sent his father a glare.

"U-uh hehehe I'll let you deal with this alone...hahaha..." Isshin laughed nervously and moved out of the way.

He stomped off to his room. Masaki came out of the kitchen.

"Honey, What's wrong with my baby boy?." the beautiful busty women asked.

"He's dealing with his feelings."

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I opened and slammed it closed. I walked over to my bed. I rested my arms across my forehead. I'm so confused right now. I love Rukia, yet when I found out Orihime kissed stupid pineapple my heart split into two. Why?. Ugh, I don't understand any of this. Since when I had feelings for her?. After 3 years I finally got guts to pour out my love for that midget, only...each time I see Orihime smiling at Renji my heart starts hurting. Fuck!. My emotions are going crazy!. I don't time for this stupid teenager crap. I'm going to sleep.

I got up and turned the lights off, returning to my bed.

**A/N: Did you guys think the RenHime romance was to early?.Anyway R&R. Farewell. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own to kubo.**

"I know my heart will never be the same But I'm telling myself I'll be okay" ~Sara Evans

**Chapter 5**

Orihime's POV:

Ah I feel so happy! I kissed Renji yesterday! Eeek!My heart filled up with joy. And he didn't stop me!. Does it mean he loves me back?...I hope so. I'm humming a tune. My smile grew when I heard that angeltic voice.

"Yo Orihime."

The way he called my name made my legs go weak to the knee, butterflies fluttering inside my jogged towards me.

"Good morning Renji~"

"Morn'..So why are you so happy?."

"Oh no reason."

"Well...Ok..."

We walked in comfortable silence. Just having the tall red-head next to me was enough.I heard him sigh.I titled my face up.

"What's Wrong?."

"Uh...you see you know how we kissed yesterday?."

I blushed."Y-Yeah."

"I want to apologize...I should have not kissed you..since you're still recovering from Ichigo.."

I giggled. He gave me a puzzled look. "What's funny?."

"Renji...your so silly.."

"Eh?."

I embraced him,wrapping my arms around his back tightly.I felt him stiffen.

"No..your wrong...I got over Ichigo a long time ago...I'm in love with you.."

I sensed him tense up. After a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around my inhaled my scent, I turned red. I buried my head on his karakura uniform.

"You know Hime..." I gasped silently.

"I love you too." Yup, I am now crying.

I hugged him tighter. Not wanting to let him go. He rested his chin on my head. I could stay like for were both unaware of the presence before us.

Normal POV:

Ichigo was walking to school with Rukia by his side. Truthfully the two teens didn't get any sleep at _all._Due to the fact that Renji and Orihime kissing. They couldn't face them, this occurrence are lies, it's painful, depressing.

They think this a fantasy, hoping they'll wake up from this chaotic nightmare. But what they saw next was something unexpected. The couple saw Renji and Orihime a few meters apart.

"Something isn't right..." the petite teen muttered under her breath.

"No way...they're hugging..." the carrot top gaped.

"W-What?!."

Voilet and chocolate brown widen in pure dread. The pineapple head and Auburn princess were cuddling.

Renji's POV:

I never felt this way before not even with Rukia...When I'm with her I'm in pure bliss. I would never let her go. A pair of hands yanked me away from my hime.

"What the fu-" I was cut by a fist punching my jaw. I growled.I lift my face up to see a flustered Ichigo, that was panting heavily.

"Renji!." I heard Orihime yell. I stumbled, but I sent a full force punch at the orange haired bastard. Punch after punch after punch. I was so damn angry.

I glanced, and saw Rukia fighting Orihime. My eyes filled with fear. No she's too strong for her...I gotta do something!. I heard Ichigo do a battle cry, his fist lunging towards which I dodge with ease. I caught him off guard and gave him a good kick in the face. I see him slowly fall unconscious on the floor. "That takes care of Kurosaki."

I ran over to the fighting and did a protective stance to the auburn hair girl behind me. I saw her smile in relief, to me her smile is my resolve. Each day when I see her radiant smile makes me want to protect it, I want her to keep the grin plastered on her beautiful feminine frame.

"Rukia leave _now_, may I also suggest, to take your out cold boyfriend with you, and find a clinic pronto." I said venomously.

"Wha?, Ichigo!." the midget scurried to his side. Meanwhile I asked the girl in front of me "Are you alright Hime?."

Her eyes started to water, as she clutched my uniform shirt. "I-I'm fine...what about you Renji?..."

I felt guilt flowing within me, however I just brushed it off and cuddled her.

"It's alright, I'm ok...sshh." I cooed as I clasped her tighter. I felt hot liquid stain my shirt, I don't give damn. As long she's safe it's sufficient.

**** Nurse's Office ****

Ichigo's POV:

It engulfs me...Darkness...every nook and cranny...not single ray of light...until I hear some call my name...

_"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo."_

Is that Orihime's voice?...

_"Please wake up...Please..."_

She's crying...I hate when she cries...I need to wake up...I need to!...I want to reassure her that I'll be fine. I cracked open my eyes. Fuck. I was blinded by the brightness, I slowly peek. My vision is a bit blurry...I can't make out the shape very well... I see Black cropped hair, uneasiness and troublesome voliet eyes. Wait that's not Orihime...it's Rukia...

I finally able to open my eyes completely, my vision is getting clearer. I hear a gasp in relief.

"Ichigo!." she gasps as she glomps me. I awkwardly wrap my arms around her back.

Ok now I'm offically confused. Why is Rukia hugging me?. Why I'm at the Nurse's Office?. These questions buzz through my mind.

"Rukia..."

"Yes?."

"Why are you hugging me?."

"Because I was worried about my Boyfriend!."

_Boyfriend?._

"Excuse me but uhh who's your boyfriend?."

"Idiot,You are!."

Wtf...since when me and Rukia are dating?.

"Rukia...I think you confused me for Renji...But I'm not _Boyfriend_."

Her eyes went wide.

**A/N:Dunn Dunn Dunnnn XD Ichigo got amnesia! mwaahaha he don't remember that he and Rukia are an Item. Let's see how Ichigo will React that Renji and Orihime are more than friends. XD. Anyway R& !. And I'm sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
